Enchanted
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: Based off of the song by Taylor Swift: Nathan and Haley meet at just another college party. But does it run deeper than that. Their instant attraction proves so and they are Enchanted by each others presence. Naley. Inspired by Kaya17tj


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill or the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift. **

**So this little piece was inspired by kaya17tj. She came to me with the idea and a storyline and we worked all the details out together. I only hope it lives up to her expectations. It is based off of the song by Taylor Swift.  
**

**I hope you guys like it and please review :)**

**Lyrics are bolded, and I didn't use linebreaks because I wanted it to flow like one piece.  
**

**Here it is, _Enchanted._  
**

* * *

**There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles**  
**Same old tired, lonely place**  
**Walls of insincerity**  
**Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face**  
**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

I stood around at another party on another Friday night. It's how I've spent every Friday night since school started this year. It wasn't by choice either. Brooke Davis, my roommate dragged me out every weekend. I loved her dearly but It was really getting old. In high school I was the nerdy bookworm and spent all my free time at the tutor center or in the library.

That all changed in college. Brooke encouraged me to get out of my shell and experiment. A few weeks into Freshman year she finally encouraged me to get out and party. I trusted her and I had fun but now seeing that it was midway through Sophomore year I would rather be at home hanging out with close friends rather than here, surrounded by phoney people. The girls were all slutty bimbos and the guys were just trying to get into your pants. I refused to be that person. Brooke knew of my morals and the high standards I set for myself and made sure that I was always comfortable in the clothes we picked out to party in. She never forced me into something I was uncomfortable in. And the guys..I wasn't into the one night stands or random hook ups. I wasn't super conservative but I wanted to wait until I met that one guy who I knew I would spend forever with. Yeah I haven't found him yet. I was working on that. But I knew I wasn't going to find him here.

I was currently talking to three guys, one was a jock...a soccer player I think he was talking about touchdowns...yeah that sounds right. Another was an aspiring veterinarian who kept talking about how he saved a dog from getting hit by a car once. And the other was a physicist who kept talking about quantum numbers and the speed of light...or something like that. I just kept smiling and nodding at them, letting my eye wander around the room for someone I knew...just anyone that I would be able to make eye contact with to save me.

"Would you like another drink Hallie"

"It's Haley and no thanks" I would rather not get drugged tonight which is why I grabbed an unopened bottle of water from the case.

"Oh sorry, so as I was saying when I was seven I knew this was what I was going to do, I saw my cat give birth and thought it was awesome."

"That's cool that you knew so early what you wanted to do" I said with a fake smile.

"Hales!" Brooke called out running over. Oh thank God. "Picture time, its our first time partying where were both actually legally aloud to drink!" She said holding out her camera and taking a photo of the two of us as I plastered on a fake smile.

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Only two, why are you drinking water"

"One of us has to drive home."

"You are such a nerd Hales, let loose. I am going to get you a drink"

"No Brooke!" I called out not wanting her to leave me alone once more. I saw her start talking to people and knew I wouldn't see her for a few more hours. I glanced around once more and notice the door opening. A man with raven hair and deep blue eyes walked in.

"Yo Nate" He was greeted with pats on the back.

"Great game last night"

"Thanks guys, lead me to the keg I need to unwind my dad has been up my ass" I could hear him talk yet we were yards away from each other.

"Go through those doors and its at your right" Another guy told him.

My eyes were locked on him, the three other guys just kept talking and I kept nodding but I wasn't even sure what they were saying anymore. I couldn't draw my attention away from him. He started to walk but then looked up at me. He stopped in place and out eyes locked. The world stopped around me, all I saw was him and his gorgeous blue eyes that draw me in forever. Then suddenly our gaze broke. Someone pushed him and people started shuffling around. He was pushed into a cluster of people and I couldn't see him any longer.

...

Nathan looked into her big brown doe eyes. He could look at her forever, of course he already knew this.

_Nathan walked down the street and as he reached into his pocket for his car keys he dropped the economics textbook in his hand. He picked it up but as he looked up he saw her. She was sitting under a tree eating a bright red apple and reading a book. She looked beautiful and angelic. He stared for a few minutes, no one else was on the street and she was so into her book that she didn't notice. And frankly he didn't care anyway. He couldn't draw his eyes away from her. He wanted to gain the courage to walk up to her but instead he took a deep breath and walked to his car._

_...  
_

_The next day he parked his car in the same place and walked into class. When he walked out she was there again, except this time with a different book. He looked at her once more and walked right in front of her but she didn't look up._

_...  
_

_He passed by her everyday for the rest of the semester. Every day without fail she was there, with an apple and book. A different book every day. _

_Somedays a brunette joined her. She would sit there with a fashion magazine. Sometimes she'd try and point things out to the beautiful blond but the blond just kept reading._

_...  
_

_By the last day of the semester Nathan still did not have the courage to ask her out, he had decided in his mind that she was an angel and he had to be with her. But he kept walking that day past her, knowing he wouldn't be able to talk to her anyway._

_..._

_The next day he leaned on the tree, alone. She was gone. He was upset all night that he just walked by her that day, he would no longer have economics class so he wouldn't have to any longer. He was determined to talk to her and drove to that spot only to find it empty. He stood there for an hour finally walking away knowing she was no longer coming._

His thinking was cut short when he was pushed. A flood of people surrounded him and their connection was lost. Only this time the ending would be different. He would talk to her for once. He only hoped this time she would be where he saw her last and he didn't lose her once more.

**Your eyes whispered "have we met?"**  
**Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me**  
**The playful conversation starts**  
**Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy**  
**And it was enchanting to meet you**  
**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**

Nathan pushed himself through and around a crowd of people and took a deep breath. She was still there, leaned against the wall with guys surrounding her, she looked through the crowd before finally spotting her eyes on him. She smiled and her eyes examined him inquisitively.

Nathan knew why, she once, just once, looked up at him. He had been standing in the middle of the street and a car honked at him, more than once. She looked up, gave him a dirty look then went right back to her apple and book. But this made him just want to get to know her more.

He moved around a few more people to be standing right in front of her. "Hey"

"Hi" She said quietly back to him with a smile.

"Guys if you could excuse me..." Nathan lead off.

"But Hallie and I were just getting to know each other"

"It's Holly" Another corrected.

"Actually it's Haley, and I would like to talk to him so if you could excuse us please" She said eyeing the three of them as they scattered

"Now that they are gone."

"I'm Nathan" He extended his hand for her to shake.

"Haley"

"Really I thought it was Hallie" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, although I may consider changing my name, it has a nice ring to it Hallie Bob James"

"Your middle name is Bob?'

Haley blushed and looked down "Sadly yes"

"What is it after your father, grandfather maybe?" He said trying to lighten the situation.

"No actually...it's after a cat"

Nathan started laughing. Haley stood their embarrassed then realized the hilarity of the situation and chuckled as well.

"What? Did your parents hate you"

"No, see when they were first married they had a cat named Bob. He was stubborn and would not let you hold him...then when I was born I was wiggly and finicky. My parents thought of Bob...and yeah"

"It's not so bad, I guess...mine is Royal...its after my grandfather but I mean, who names their child Royal to begin with."

"I guess it's not so bad...I mean it's odd but what would be worse would be if your middle name is Blue then it would be like Royal Blue Scott but that would just be weird and no one would ever do that...I don't even know why I said that" Haley rambled as Nathan smiled.

"I'm sorry I tend to get nervous and ramble...a lot"

"It's cute" Nathan shrugged off with a smile.

"Really?" She questioned finding it annoying herself.

"Yeah"

"We should play a game"

"Really?" He repeated mockingly

"Yeah, I Spy was always my favorite."

"Then lets play I Spy."

"Alright, I spy with my little eye something something green."

"The giant fake tree thing in the corner"

"Yeah" She chuckled.

"Alright I spy with my little eye something red"

"Your cup?" She questioned as he nodded "I spy with my little eye something blue"

"That girls...dress...is that even a dress I mean is so small."

"I think its a shirt that she...turned into a dress."

"Yeah that's...nice" Nathan said shaking his head. "I prefer when girls actually wear something that fits, but anyway, I spy with my little eye something purple and red."

Haley looked around and then back at him "My dress?"

"Yeah, by the way you look beautiful."

"Thanks" She said smiling. "I spy with my little eye something..."

"Hales!" Brooke shouted gaining her attention running through the room

"Something loud and bubbly" Haley muttered

"Drink up" She handed her a shot glass.

"If I drink this we get a cab and leave the car. We can pick it up tomorrow, buzzed driving is drunk driving."

"You're too smart for your own good tutor girl, fine."

Haley took the shot and downed it "What was that Brooke?"

"Just a double dose of tequila."

"Definitely buzzed." Haley said blinking a few times.

"Takes the edge off doesn't it." With that she kicked up her heal and lost herself in a sea of people.

"Sorry about that that's my roommate Brooke."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "So tutor girl?"

Haley's cheeks turned red "Yeah, I was a tutor in high school and Brooke likes to always remind me of that.

"I nearly failed out of high school, if it wasn't for my brother I would have."

"Oh you have a brother?"

"Half brother, we grew up hating each other but got close in high school. What about you?"

"The youngest of seven."

"Wow, your parents must have been..."

"Insane" Haley filled in for him "Yeah they are"

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**  
**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**  
**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**  
**I was enchanted to meet you**

"Tutor girl lets go!" Brooke complained once again. For once it was Brooke wanting to leave and not Haley.

"I guess that's my cue" Haley sighed.

"Now don't go forgetting me." Nathan started to lean in. Haley shut her eyes waiting for him to kiss her but felt his lips on her cheek. Normally she would be angry but this...this was sweet. He wasn't going to push himself on her, yes they spent all this time together but they didn't know each other that well. "Where do you live?" He started to question as Brooke grabbed her hand and dragged her out.

"I'm over in Hall housing" Haley shouted but little did she know, he didn't hear her at all. He tried to move but was surrounded by people. He caught a glance of her as she left and just hoped he didn't lose her once more.

"Are you blushing" Brooke asked as Haley quickly covered her cheeks.

"No!"

"You so are, I have to admit you have just reason to, he was cute."

"Brooke you have a boyfriend" She scolded.

"I was just observing, you have good taste tutor girl."

Haley just sat there thinking about the nights occurrences, hoping, just hoping he would visit her. That she would see him again so she could thank him. He saved her from yet another boring party and helped her have the best time ever. He was so sweet to her and a gentleman. She felt enchanted by him. Did he feel the same? Did he know he saved her? Haley only hoped he would find out one day.

**The lingering question kept me up**  
**2am, who do you love?**  
**I wonder till I'm wide awake**  
**Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door**  
**I'd open up and you would say,**  
**It was enchanting to meet you**  
**All I know is I was enchanted to meet you**

Nathan lay in his bed, tossing a basketball up and down thinking "Does she even want to see me, she probably knows I couldn't hear her. She didn't ask for any information before that to get in contact with me. She is probably already in a relationship, why wouldn't she be, she's perfect."

...

Haley was pacing her room while thinking. "Does he even want to see me, I mean if he did he would have asked to have my number or anything like it. He probably is dating another girl. He so hot, why wouldn't he be. Girls are probably all over him."  
But none of her thoughts kept her from imagining him knocking on the door. And when she opened it he would sweep in and kiss her, telling her that he was enchanted to meet her, just like she was him. They would spend all night talking and laughing because neither could sleep with this feeling inside of them.

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**  
**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**  
**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**  
**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**  
**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**  
**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**  
**I was enchanted to meet you**

"Haley, go to sleep!" Brooke yelled at Haley who was still sitting up in her bed.

"I can't"

"Why not?" Brooke sighed sitting up and turning on her lamp.

"I don't want to let it go, or lose this feeling."

"I'm sure..."

"No Brooke, this is different...I just. I can't stop thinking about him. Is he thinking about me? Does he feel the same? Does he know how wonderstruck I am right now?"

"Alright you are going crazy and being obsessive. Did he drug you or something?"

"No Brooke, what?"

"You're like under his spell or something"

"No just enchanted" Haley said falling back in her bed and sighing.

**This is me praying that this was the very first page**  
**Not where the story line ends**  
**My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again**  
**These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon**  
**I was enchanted to meet you**

"I hope he felt what I felt and wants to see me again. I don't know what I would do if I didn't. I want to see him again, but all of it is up to him."

...

"If only I knew how she felt. I want to see her again so bad and if I don't I might as well die now. I need to see her again. I need to find her."

...

_"Hales I'm home" Nathan called out walking into the house and placing his keys down._

_"I'm in the kitchen." He heard her call out as he walked in. "How was your day?"_

_"Not as good as it would have been if I spent it with you."_

_"I know, not many people can top me." She sighed jokingly as he stuck his finger in the batter of cake she was stirring. "Hey!"_

_He turned her around so they were inches apart "Hi"_

_"Hi" She said leaning in to kiss him._

_"How is baby girl doing today?" He asked laying his hands on her now large stomach._

_"Jumping around like a bouncy house in there."_

_"You know you're supposed to be resting right?"_

_"I can bake a cake, don't worry I'm not straining myself."_

_"Good" He said leaning down and kissing her stomach._

_"Daddy" A little voice called out filling the room._

_Nathan turned around just in time to catch the little boy. "Hey bud, how was your day?"_

_"So fun, come see what mommy and I made?" Nathan shared a smile with Haley before leaving the room._

Both of them imagined their future with one another, yet both questioned if the other wanted to be with them as well.

**Please don't be in love with someone else**  
**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**  
**Please don't be in love with someone else**  
**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

"What if he had someone waiting for him at home, he probably is with someone else, why wouldn't he be? He is the perfect guy, any girl would kill for a man like that so why would he push girls away? He is probably already in love...what am I going to do if he is? I need to be with him. I want to see him so bad. How do I even try to find him though?"

...

"How many guys are in this world, over three million probably. Why would Haley pick you out of three million people. You're not special. She probably already has the perfect man waiting on her hand and foot at home. You can't live up to that...but you could try, if she just gave you one chance you could sweep her off her feet. I need to see her again and convince her to let me try."

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**  
**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**  
**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**  
**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**  
**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**  
**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**  
**I was enchanted to meet you**

Haley sat patiently in her room, she didn't want to leave in case he showed up looking for her. She slowly started pacing once more as her doubts and fears got to her. She wanted to see and talk to him again, but did he? He knew where she lived and if he was as wonderstruck by her as she was him he would have been here by now. She could only hope that this meant as much to him as it did to her.

...

Nathan walked into his dorm and threw his keys on the desk He spend hours that morning looking all around for Haley, or her friend Brooke. He didn't want to let her go until he had too. And if she had a boyfriend he would face it then but for now he couldn't lose hope. He couldn't leave things the way they were. And that's when he saw it. He walked over to his brothers desk and lifted up the frame. He sat patiently on his bed tapping his foot until Lucas returned home.

"Where does Brooke live." Brooke was his brother's girlfriend...yet he didn't know this until now. He knew her name was Brooke and that they had been going out for three months but they had never met and he had only seen that one photo of her occasionally.

"Why?"

"Because the girl that I suddenly starting 'brooding' for, as you say, is her roommate. And by the way you brood I don't"

"You are so moody lately"

"Just tell me where she lives"

"The live in the east halls."

"Show me?" Nathan questioned.

"Lets go" Lucas sighed. Nathan followed along but as they got closer and closer to the dorm he only started to worry more if he meant as much to her as she did to him.

**Please don't be in love with someone else**  
**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

"Hey broody" Brooke said hugging Lucas

"I told you so" Nathan mutter.

"What's up?"

"Nathan is looking for your roommate"

"You're the guy from the party. She was in here depressed all day wondering why you never showed."

"I didn't know where you lived, I spent all morning looking for her."

"Well she left now, she took a book and an apple and walked out."

It clicked in Nathan's head as he ran off leaving the other two questioning what happened.

...

Nathan slowly approached her at the tree, as soon as he saw her he stopped running and took a deep breath. He wasn't going to let anything stop him this time from getting her number. He only hoped he would be able to get her attention "Hey," He said quietly as her head shot up "wow you really stopped reading for once."

And as he said that she jumped up and hugged him.

"I was hoping I would see you again." She said "I missed you"

"I missed you too, listen I am just going to come right out and say this I hope you don't have anyone waiting for you because I would like to take you out."

"You don't have a girlfriend?"

"No, and I'm hoping you don't have a boyfriend."

She nodded her head while biting her lip. She leaned up and kissed him. "How's that for an answer?"

"That's...that's good" Nathan muttered kissing her again.

"I was so worried I wasn't going to see you again and I wanted to so bad."

"I know you were waiting for me all morning, Brooke told me. I didn't hear where you said you lived so I spent all morning walking around campus looking for you."

"I spent all morning in my room waiting for you" She chuckled.

"Believe me I would have shown up last night If I knew where you lived. I just wanted to be with you, I spent all night thinking about you"

"Me too, I was hoping you wanted to be with me as well and was all nervous...wait how did you find Brooke?"

"Apparently that's my half brothers girlfriend. I had never met her and only saw a photo of her once."

"Wait you're Lucas's brother?"

"Yep"

"Lucas and I know each other quite well considering he is always over."

"Well now when he is over there you can come over to my place. The door is always open."

"Thanks"

"I'm so glad we met."

"I was enchanted to meet you" She said smiling up at him. "You saved me from another boring party with more boring men just trying to get in my pants."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Haley nodded "I've been enchanted by you since I first saw you...which wasn't last night. The first time I saw you I was walking to my car from class and you were sitting under this tree with a book and an apple. I remember thinking you looked like an angel. I walked by you every day but you never looked up. You never noticed me but that just made me want to get to know you more except I couldn't gather the courage to talk to you. You only once looked up at me."

"You were the guy that caused the car to honk" She said realizing

"That was me."

"I remember how pissed off I was at you that day."

"And it only made me want to get to know you more. The first time I gained the courage to talk to you was the first day of the new semester. I walked here but you weren't here."

"I got a new schedule and was in class...I come here at a different time now"

"I was enchanted Hales and I still am."

"Good" She said smiling up at him.

"This is going to sound crazy, since we barely know each other, although I want to change that. I want to know everything about you and I need your number too" He said as she laughed

"Of course, maybe your dorm room number would help as well" She said.

"But I think I sorta kinda love you."

"I sorta kinda love you too Nathan Scott" She said as he leaned down and kissed her.

_**Years Later**_

"Hales I'm home" Nathan called out walking into the house and placing his keys down.

"I'm in the kitchen." He heard her call out as he walked in. "How was your day?"

"Not as good as it would have been if I spent it with you."

"I know, not many people can top me." She sighed jokingly as he stuck his finger in the batter of cake she was stirring. "Hey!"

He turned her around so they were inches apart "Hi"

"Hi" She said leaning in to kiss him.

"How is baby girl doing today?" He asked laying his hands on her now large stomach.

"Jumping around like a bouncy house in there."

"You know you're supposed to be resting right?"

"I can bake a cake, don't worry I'm not straining myself."

"Good" He said leaning down and kissing her stomach.

"Daddy" A little voice called out filling the room.

Nathan turned around just in time to catch the little boy. "Hey bud, how was your day?"

"So fun, come see what mommy and I made?" Nathan shared a smile with Haley before leaving the room.

...

"So Jaime were you good for mommy today" Nathan asked sitting next to his son playing legos.

"Yes, just like you told me too. I got myself dressed" Nathan could tell due to his blue shirt, bright green pants, and orange socks "I ate cereal for breakfast, I played quietly, and then I even helped her clean."

"Really? Good job buddy, I'm proud. Thank you"

"Your welcome, I just want to help"

"I know you do, I bet you can't wait for Lydia to come"

"I'm so excited, I'm going to be the best big brother ever."

"I bet you are" Haley said walking in from the door. "Dinner's ready so let's go eat."

"Awesome!" Jamie cheered getting up and running down the stairs.

"Hey you" Nathan said wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her towards the kitchen.

"Hey baby"

"I love you you know that?" He questioned.

"Of course I do I love you too" They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and kissed.

"Lets go! I'm _starving._" Jamie called out already seated at the kitchen bar.

"Your starving, huh? You must be growing then, are you turning into a big boy on us?" Haley questioned

"Yes!" He said smiling

"Don't grow up too fast bud" Nathan said "Hales does this not fit anymore?" He held her wedding ring that sat next to the sink. Remembering with Jamie her fingers swelled and she couldn't wear it for most of the pregnancy.

"Oh no" She said rushing over, feeling like a part of her was missing. "I didn't want to get cake batter on it." She explained smiling up at him.

Before slipping the ring on her finger she looked at what was engraved on it. Remembering how they met and their, what she thought was, an epic love story. It was engraved on both of their rings so they would always remember. _Enchanted._


End file.
